To sleep by day and dream by night.
by minkey55
Summary: A new clan of only female gargoyles arive i cant tell you any more it would give it away. chapters 3 +4 now up
1. Chapter one : a new home

To sleep by day and dream by night.  
Minkey55  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gargoyles but I do own the extra characters.  
  
Cardula awoke to the sound of rain coming from out side. She slowly pulled her self up and unfurled her wings.  
She looked around and saw that she was the first one awake.   
Lessa, Ramoth, F'lar and Heth were all still stone but Cardula didn't have to wait long as soon they all awoke and stretched.  
"Glad to see you finally awoke. I thought you'd stay stone for ever." Cardula said laughing.  
"How do you do that?" Lessa said stretching her wings the best she could.  
"Yeh your always up before us." Ramoth said her tail swishing behind her.  
"Are we going to talk or fly? We haven't got that far to go were almost to Manhattan we should get there by daybreak if we leave now." F'lar said   
looking at the map.  
All nodded and walked out of the old water tower.  
"Cardula, Ramoth you carry Heth. Well be going over water so she wont be able to follow" F'lar ordered.  
Everyone nodded and took flight  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
They were making good time even after Heth snapped at a passing bird causing Ramoth to almost drop her.  
" There" pointed Lessa "Land we are here."  
"And not a moment too soon" F'lar said "it's nearing dawn."  
They found a suitable place to sleep a tall, derelict building near the dock and slept relaxed at the thought of a new home and a new family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued.  
Please R+R  
I worked really hard on this.  
Cardula, Lessa, Ramoth, F'lar and Heth are all my own characters please don't use them with out my say.  
Thanks minkey55  
"Life's to short not to live, so stuff it!"-Me 


	2. Chapter two : thought for food

To sleep by day and dream by night.  
Disclaimer: I do not own gargoyles but I do own the extra characters.  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Chapter 2...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Cardula as usual awoke to watch the sun slowly sink below the horizon.  
As soon as it had disappeared the others awoke.  
"EVERY TIME! How do you do it!!?" Lessa cried.  
"Don't know I just do." Cardula said tossing her red hair back from her face.  
"Well Young'ans how about we find the clan that thy say lives here and say hello." F'lar announced.  
F'lar was the oldest of all of them she was a worrier and had her share of scars to prove it.  
But she wore her years well and the only sign of her age was her white hair that stopped half way down her back.  
Lessa and Ramoth both sighed you'd swear they were twins but in-fact they were no way related.  
Ramoth had joined them on their travels from Japan.   
Lessa was a light blue with silver hair where as Ramoth was a dark blue with gold hair and was the older of the two.  
Heth barked as she wanted to run instead of being carried all the time. Heth was a bright purple gargoyle-type-dog, which belonged to Cardula.  
"So" F'lar continued "Lessa and Ramoth you carry Heth while we look for a more permanent place to sleep during the day."  
They all nodded Ramoth wanted to argue but new better not to argue with F'lar or face more then a bruised ego.  
So they too wing and soon they found an old clock tower that looked great.  
"Hey I think some one else sleeps here." Cardula said picking up a piece of broken stone.  
"Well if we wit here maybe they'll let us stay with them." Lessa and Ramoth said together happily grinning while putting Heth down.  
"Well still. Cardula full surveillance from the tower any sign of any gargoyle approaching notify us with the signal." F'lar said walking toward the door leading into the tower.  
As she drew nearer she herd voices coming from inside.  
"Come on Broadway leave some for the others." Came a young sounding voice.  
"Look Bronx ate the last of the sausages not me why should I be punished." Came another voice.  
"Let the lad eat he's still young," a gruff voice sounded.  
"Well you lot can stop fighting I've got more supplies" Came a soft female voice.  
"She doesn't sound like us." Lessa said stating the obvious  
"No" F'lar said pushing the door open slowly looking in "she's a human."  
Before any more could be said Cardula landed behind them.  
"3 heading this way. From south-east they'll be here in about 7-8 minutes."  
"Right. Everyone around the north side of the tower now." F'lar commanded.  
"Wait where's Heth?" Cardula asked Lessa and Ramoth. They looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Last time I saw her we were listing to the one's in side." Lessa said then her face went pale "Oh no, they were talking about food. You know Heth when it comes to food."  
"I could KILL you sometimes!" Cardula whispered at her friend. "I'm going to go get her before we get into trouble."  
"Heth" Cardula said quietly sneaking into the tower. She quickly slipped into the shadows to the side then hopped onto one of the higher cogs looking for Heth. It didn't take long for her to find Heth.  
She was crouched low behind some boxes munching on something, But she soon lost interest in Heth.  
When she saw him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued.  
Please R+R  
I worked really hard on this.  
Cardula, Lessa, Ramoth, F'lar and Heth are all my own characters please don't use them with out my say.  
Thanks minkey55 


	3. Chapter three: What have we here?

To sleep by day and dream by night.  
Disclaimer: I do not own gargoyles but I do own the extra characters.  
Thanks for all the reviews guys and here are the answers to some of your questions.  
No I haven't read any of Anne McCaffrey's books my sister gave me the ideas for most of the names. Cardula and Lessa are mine.  
And   
Neoqueen & Ami-chan your reviews are always a pleasure to read.  
Now on with the chapter.  
Chapter 3...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heth was crouched low behind some boxes munching on something, but Cardula soon lost interest in Heth.  
When she saw him.  
He sat on a large box typing away at the computer in front of him.  
*He's cute * thought Cardula *I wonder what his name is... *  
"Do you want any food Lex?" said a large gargoyle that had his head half way into the fridge.  
"No thanks Broadway. But leave some for the others." Lex answered not even looking up from the screen.  
*Heth NO!!! * Cardula mentally screamed as she watched Heth creep forward to snatch a string of sausages from the fridge than hopping back behind the boxes to wolfed them down.  
"Hey Hudson, Did Goliath and Brooklyn take Bronx with them?" Broadway asked slowly walking towards the boxes.  
"I lad. Why d'y ask?" came a voice from a chair. Cardula couldn't see him but she could tell he was about as old as F'lar by the way he had spoken.  
"Then I think we have a visitor," He said as he dived over the boxes.  
Luckily Heth was too quick and she sprinted towards the door, the string of sausages still in her mouth.  
Even for a gargoyle Heth was very fast but not fast enough to doge a large blue streak that shot through the door and pined her to the floor.  
"Heth!" Cardula shrieked diving towards them, knocking the new arrival off of her.  
Cardula didn't want to look back so she bolted for the door. Only to find it blocked by a very large frightening figure. Cardula backed away slowly as he entered, she couldn't help but whimper as he approached.  
She tried to make another bolt for the door but someone had grabbed her from behind and they didn't feel ready to let go.  
Suddenly she was bombarded with questions.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here? Who do you work for?" came voices from all around her.  
"I...I'm...I..." Cardula stuttered not knowing what to tell them, Desperately wishing F'lar was there to help her.  
And once again her prayers were answered.  
"She's part of my clan we've travelled here from Japan. And we work for No man." Came F'lars tone from behind them.   
"F'lar" Cardula whispered in relief.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued.  
Please R+R  
I worked really hard on this.  
Please ignore any type O's I like writing but I'm not that good at spellings.   
Cardula, Lessa, Ramoth, F'lar and Heth are all my own characters please don't use them with out my say.  
Thanks minkey55 


	4. Chapter 4: funny felings

To sleep by day and dream by night.  
Disclaimer: I do not own gargoyles but I do own the extra characters.  
Thanks for all the reviews guys.  
Now on with the chapter.  
Chapter 4...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"And why have you travelled here? To Manhattan?" Asked the larger gargoyle   
"We were driven from our home. While we slept people broke in we were the only ones left to wake, the rest of our clan is gone." F'lar paused to wipe the tears from her eyes as she remembered all that had died. "We had herd there was another clan that coexisted with humans. So we have come to ask if we could join your clan?" F'lar finished walking past them to stand beside Cardula.  
"Of course you are welcome to join are clan. I am Goliath." Said the largest "this is Lexington, Brooklyn, Broadway, Hudson & Bronx" Goliath said pointing to each as he went around the room. "We'll gladly accept you three into the cl..."  
F'lar cut him off quickly. "There are five of us. The others are outside. The lassies are a bit shy." She said calling in the other two.  
"My name is Felarey but call me F'lar this is my daughter Lessa. This is Ramoth she joined us in our travels. And this is my grand daughter Cardula and Heth who you've already meet." F'lar said introducing everyone.  
"Umm... Lexington isn't it would you please release my grand daughter?"  
Cardula sighed as he let go of her, she was just starting to like being close to him.  
"Sorry about that" Lexington apologized.  
"No it was my fault for sneaking in here." Cardula admitted wishing she knew why she felt it really hard to speak to him.  
Lexington was the first to break the silence that had now fallen over the group.   
"Well how about I...we show you the city before dawn?" Lexington suggested.  
"That would be great Lexington." Cardula said grinning.  
"Please call me Lex." He said leading her towards the door.   
"Sure Lex." she said still grinning like an idiot. "Are you guys coming?"  
"Sure but I don't think that Lex would be able to look after you, Ramoth & me." Lessa said pointing to each as she said it making her point clear.  
"Well we could join you as well." Brooklyn suggested to which Broadway aggraded.  
"Well no offence but I'd rather fly alone." Ramoth said looking towards Brooklyn while walking outside. She didn't know why but she just didn't like him.  
"Well we still want your company guys. So lets go." Lessa said rushing after Ramoth dragging Brooklyn and Broadway with her.  
Lessa stopped by the door and turned to face everyone. "F'lar do you want to come?" she asked.  
"No I think I'll stay here I'm not a young as I used to be." F'lar answered sitting down in the chair next to Hudson.  
"Now remember to be back before dawn." Goliath sternly told the group.  
"And lads keep your hands to your selves." Hudson added.  
Both F'lar and Hudson had to stop them selves laughing as all three lads turned bright red.  
"Don't worry we have six hours till dawn that's plenty of time to see the city." Lex said as he lead Cardula outside to join the others.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued.  
Please R+R  
I worked really hard on this.  
Please ignore any type O's I like writing but I'm not that good at spellings.   
Cardula, Lessa, Ramoth, F'lar and Heth are all my own characters please don't use them with out my say.  
Thanks minkey55 


End file.
